Les Ombres
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Le Ministère de la Magie est tombé. Dumbledore est mort de la main de Voldemort. Divisé, anéanti, l'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Famille, amis, plus rien ne ressemble à ce que c'était, avant. Ron est à Paris, Hermione serait à Londres. Quant à Harry, ce serait déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie...
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :**

• La photo de couverture est une photo de **Miroslav Vajdic**, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça se prononce. Je l'ai trouvé sur openphoto, un site où il est possible de trouver des photos libres de droits.

• Évidemment, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, vu qu'ils sont entièrement à **J. K. Rowling**.

• Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par des avis de recherche des protagonistes, qui ont été diffusés sur le net. Ces mêmes images ont également inspiré une de mes amies, **Leenaren**, et après un bref brainstorming commun, nous nous sommes toutes deux lancées dans l'écriture d'une fic d'interprétation. Je ne sais pas si elle postera la sienne, mais je l'espère, juste pour le plaisir de constater à quel point une même source d'inspiration peut aboutir des résultats si différents.

• Cette fiction sera sombre et noire. Il sera sûrement fait mention de tortures diverses et variées. À l'heure actuelle, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que mes personnages deviendront dans cette fic, je ne peux donc en dire plus.

• Hormis pour le prologue de mise en contexte, je compte écrire cette fic sous un format particulier, où chaque chapitre sera consacrée à une paire de sorciers, toujours les mêmes. Ces tandems se sont créés de façon aléatoire. J'ai envie de me lancer dans quelque chose de différent, c'est bien pour ça que mes chapitres seront courts. Mes lecteurs habituels, sur les autres fandoms, sont habitués à des chapitres d'une longueur relativement indécente, vu que j'écris mes fics Pokémon avec des chapitres d'un format variant de 9000 à 15 000 mots. Ça fait beaucoup.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Ombres<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Les pavés du Chemin de Traverse étaient encore détrempés de l'averse qui avait surpris l'ensemble des sorciers se baladant l'après-midi même, reflétant les rayons de la lune et conférant à cette rue en temps normal si joyeuse des airs lugubres qui ne lui seyaient que peu.<p>

Personne n'osait plus sortir après la tombée de la nuit, et pas seulement à cause du couvre-feu qui étouffait les libertés individuelles depuis déjà deux années. La vie était devenue triste depuis que le Ministère de la Magie était tombé.

Ceux qui s'étaient attendus à ce que le peuple proteste et se révolte avaient trouvé tous leurs espoirs déçus. Par peur, les gens s'étaient tus. Puis ils s'étaient habitués. La vie avait repris son cours, cahin-caha, dans le silence et le train-train quotidien, entre fouilles et arrestation de dissidents rebelles suicidaires. Les sorciers de Londres et de tout le Royaume-Uni retenaient leurs souffles quand l'alarme se mettait à hurler, quand ils devaient tous se rendre jusqu'à la radio ensorcelée qui se mettait à fonctionner seule pour énoncer le nom des rebelles arrêtés. Quand ils reconnaissaient un nom familier, on les sentait pâlir, comme l'avait fait Parvati Patil quand elle avait entendu le nom de Hermione Granger.

Dans son lit, Parvati se retourna, avant de rejeter les couvertures pour s'approcher de l'immense fenêtre sans volets de sa chambre. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués dans l'espoir de pouvoir cacher les pensées sombres qui l'habitaient.

Hermione Granger s'était évidemment échappée depuis des mois entiers. Elle n'était restée captive que quelques mois, mais Parvati ressentait toujours une angoisse sourde depuis qu'elle avait entendu ce nom qui semblait ressurgir d'un passé qu'elle avait enfoui il y avait bien longtemps.

Depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort. Depuis que le Ministre de la Magie avait été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui en personne.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées et elle avait appris à vivre sans espoir et sans crainte. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage intrinsèque à la maison Gryffondor et la mort de sa meilleure amie, Lavande, avait fini d'étouffer la révolte qui grouillait en elle.

Au final, Parvati n'avait plus peur. Elle avait juste l'habitude de raser les murs, de baisser les yeux, de servir à Pansy Parkinson son Whisky Pur Feu alors que cette garce exhibait fièrement sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle fronça les sourcils, quand, en baissant les yeux sur les pavés juste en dessous de son appartement du Chemin de Traverse, elle vit une silhouette en cape se hâter, n'émettant pas le moindre son sur les pavés que l'ancienne Gryffondor savait résonner sous une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon. Une bourrasque de vent fit vibrer les carreaux et tomber la capuche de la silhouette qui s'empressa de la remettre sur ses cheveux courts. Mais c'était trop tard, Parvati avait pu apercevoir le profil un peu hautain, elle pouvait maintenant deviner la cambrure fine et les cuisses musclées et ce visage au sourire rare et vaniteux.

Elle avait reconnu Hermione Granger. Sa main se dirigea vers le combiné obligatoire et magiquement relié au département de la Délation Rebelle. Quand elle frôla le métal froid, elle renonça. Puis n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour attraper sa robe de chambre et se précipiter dans la cage d'escalier.

Au-dehors, quelques mètres en dessous, Hermione Granger venait de tomber à genoux, comme à bout de souffle.

* * *

><p>— Ron ! Ron !<p>

Le roux leva les yeux de l'échiquier géant qui se trouvait sur son bureau, toujours aussi concentré. Il ne savait pas quelle pièce il allait devoir déplacer, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle que lui apportait son émissaire de Londres.

Le Paris sorcier lui avait ouvert ses portes sans la moindre hésitation deux années auparavant, quand il était arrivé, sale, hanté, tenant entre ses mains le cadavre de sa cadette. La perte de Ginny avait été difficile à surmonter et il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir tout à fait réussi à se relever.

Essoufflé, l'émissaire tentait de retrouver sa respiration pour ne pas hacher totalement sa déclaration, sachant parfaitement que ça énervait profondément la tête pensante d'une résistance à l'agonie.

Les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient et Ron ne perdait pas espoir d'un jour arriver à retrouver Harry. Un visage familier ne lui ferait pas de mal, lui qui avait dû apprendre à se reconstruire sans ses amis ni sa famille, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à vivre avec tant de pertes.

Se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille lui avait laissé des séquelles, comme cette immense cicatrice, résultat d'un SectumSempra qui lui avait fait perdre un œil. Il s'efforça de lâcher du regard cette tour qui menaçait son roi pour le porter sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

— Oui, Remus ?

— Hermione a fait une apparition à Londres. Elle est vivante !

Dans une grimace douloureuse, Ron se retourna, soupirant. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal froncer les sourcils, s'étonnant de ne pas voir de réactions plus enthousiaste. Remus Lupin esquissa un geste qu'il avorta, puis il répéta :

— Hermione est en vie, Ron. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle…

Il ne parvenait pas à être aussi euphorique que Remus à cette annonce. Quelque chose le retenait de laisser son cœur amoureux se tortiller face au retour inattendu de celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Un sourire douloureux vint ponctuer les larmes qui étoilaient son œil encore valide.

Il n'en avait jamais rien dit, sans doute parce que c'était trop horrible à formuler. Déglutissant difficilement, il secoua la tête, avant de faire signe à Remus de le laisser. Celui-ci hésita un peu avant de finalement hocher le menton, parfaitement conscient que Ron ne le verrait pas.

Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, pensant que la déroute de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait fait de bien à personne. Il ne remarqua donc pas que Ron replaçait sur l'échiquier un fou noir, symbole du camp de Voldemort. Il ne remarqua donc pas que son ami, le leader inattendu d'une résistance moribonde, avait perdu confiance en celle qui venait de revenir d'entre les morts.

Parce que le SectumSempra qui lui avait ravi son œil n'avait pas jailli de la baguette d'un Mangemort hargneux. C'était Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aimerez le reste de cette fanfic ! Je vous dis à lundi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !<em>**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le dos du Mangemort percuta le mur de briques, alors que Draco Malfoy réajustait le col de sa veste moldue hors de prix. Personne n'agressait un Malfoy. Il avait parfaitement conscience de n'avoir été qu'un dégât collatéral, vu qu'il était bien loin d'être un activiste extrêmement recherché et que Neville Longdubat, actuellement étalé à ses pieds, était un membre éminent de l'Ordre du Phénix démantelé.

Mais cette altercation faisait tâche, en plein jour, dans cette rue très fréquentée. C'était par hasard que Draco Malfoy, qui avait gardé son nom après sa fuite, mais s'était habilement dissimulé aux yeux des sorciers qui le cherchaient en investissant une ville purement moldue, s'était retrouvé confronté à une réminiscence bien trop tangible pour être acceptable.

Deux ans auparavant, sa vie avait basculé. Il n'avait jamais été du côté de Potter et Dumbledore, bien entendu. Toutefois la victoire inattendue du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait glacé jusqu'à l'os. Il se voyait obligé à tuer, lui qui n'arrivait même pas à souhaiter franchement la mort de Potter – bien sûr, il avait souhaité qu'il souffre, qu'il soit humilié, rabaissé, mais jamais il n'avait sérieusement pensé à l'éradiquer. Alors, profitant de la débâcle de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait faussé compagnie à ses parents.

La vie moldue lui était plutôt agréable. C'était plus simple de tricher, de manipuler des gens qui ne s'imaginaient pas les trésors d'inventivité qu'il cachait dans ses manches. Il avait vite réussi à se faire un nom, une réputation et une fortune indépendante de celle de ses parents. Plus intéressé par l'histoire et l'économie moldue, il avait vite délaissé son passé pour apprendre à devenir quelqu'un d'autre, sans se départir de sa personnalité dont il était si fier.

Cependant, les deux silhouettes en robe de sorciers qui se pourchassaient dans la rue avaient tôt fait de faire ressurgir des images qu'il aurait préféré laisser derrière lui. Quand Longdubat l'avait dépassé, il s'était dit qu'il allait ignorer la poursuite. Et le Mangemort avait eu la mauvaise idée de le bousculer. Dans une colère froide – personne n'agressait un Malfoy – il avait dégainé sa baguette et avait envoyé valser le Mangemort et le Gryffondor, qui l'avait dévisagé comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

À présent, ils étaient là, Draco tenant en joue l'homme de main de Voldemort, Neville le dévisageant d'un air éberlué.

— Sérieusement, Longdubat, grogna Draco dans une moue écœurée, tu ne pouvais pas aller manquer de te faire capturer ailleurs que là où je me cache ? On va devoir le tuer, maintenant.

Neville se redressa tant bien que mal en foudroyant son ennemi juré du regard, pendant que Malfoy braquait sa baguette sur le Mangemort toujours un peu sonné par le sortilège qui l'avait durement projeté sur le mur.

— _Avada_…

— Non !

Neville se jeta en avant pour abaisser la baguette de Malfoy, faisant se perdre l'Impardonnable sur le bitume. Il jeta un regard autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient été vus d'aucun moldu.

— Non, Malfoy, fais pas ça. Je le poursuis depuis des semaines entières et–

— Bizarre, j'aurais juré que c'était l'inverse, vu que c'était toi qui courais devant.

Le nouveau regard torve de Neville arracha à Malfoy un sourire narquois, avant qu'il abaisse sa baguette, la rangeant finalement. D'un mouvement de tête il désigna le Mangemort.

— Laisse pas tes ordures traîner. Ramasse ce truc, je vais te conduire dans un endroit sûr.

— En échange de quoi ?

Le Gryffondor ne faisait aucune confiance à Malfoy. Personne ne lui faisait confiance. C'était juste un lâche qui avait pris la fuite quand il avait vu que la victoire de Voldemort allait le forcer à prendre parti. Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire satisfait, ravi de voir que les bonnes habitudes n'avaient pas été oubliées.

— Tu vas seulement satisfaire ma curiosité. Lucius a-t-il finalement réussi à éventrer Potter, comme il l'avait promis ?

Neville ne se retint que de justesse de sauter sur Malfoy pour lui défoncer le visage et lui arracher ces sourcils qui se haussaient déjà dans une avidité malsaine.

La dernière fois qu'on avait vu Harry remontait à trop longtemps auparavant, dix-huit mois. Il avait fait une apparition dans le New-York sorcier et depuis, il n'agissait pas, ne semblait pas vouloir assumer son rôle de héros. Le constat avait été dur pour tout le monde. La charge était trop lourde à assumer pour Harry et d'autres avaient dû prendre la relève.

Plutôt que de tuer Malfoy de sang-froid, il décida de mettre le corps du Mangemort inconscient sur son dos. Il fallait qu'ils se pressent, Voldemort avait des alliés dans tous les pays, même en France.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Mangemort se réveilla, il tenta de tirer sur ses chaînes, testant leur solidité, scrutant l'obscurité. Il ne sentait plus la Magie s'agiter en lui et tournant la tête sur la droite, plissant les yeux, il découvrit un annihilateur magique. Un grognement d'animal blessé s'échappa de sa gorge : il ne pourrait pas s'échapper de là sans sa baguette ou sans accès à sa magie intérieure. Et les liens étaient trop serrés. La morsure du métal sur ses poignets lui rappelait cruellement qu'il était captif. Et que le Maître le tuerait probablement trois fois, s'il le retrouvait. Et il le retrouverait. Lord Voldemort ne laissait jamais personne le décevoir sans punir. Et, évidemment, il ne pardonnait pas.<p>

Dans le noir, Zacharias Smith ne pouvait pas discerner les contours de la pièce l'odeur humide parlait pour elle, ces crétins de résistants l'avaient enfermé dans la cave. Il tira de nouveau sur les chaînes, plus pour se sentir moins seul dans le silence que pour en éprouver la résistance. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait de chaînes moldues, hélas trop solides pour être démises sans magie. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre l'annihilateur magique… Il n'en restait que très peu d'exemplaires et le détruire pourrait peut-être attirer la clémence du Maître. Zacharias ne mourrait que trois fois et une aigreur certaine l'envahit. Il allait mourir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Pansy qui lui disait que c'était un mauvais plan d'être un Reliquaire ?

Parce que Zacharias Smith était loin d'être bête : il savait très bien ce que Longdubat cherchait. C'était lui qui en avait la garde. Et c'était bien plus qu'une relique, c'était un objet que le Maître en personne lui avait remis, une preuve de confiance, pour bons et loyaux services. Une lumière s'alluma et s'il n'avait pas été tellement effrayé à l'idée de mourir plusieurs fois d'affilée, il aurait pu rire de cette sorte de cliché sorti de films moldus infernaux.

Draco Malfoy était appuyé contre une étagère sur laquelle était installée une lampe de chevet, celle qui agressait ses rétines. Comment les Mangemorts avaient-il pu passer à côté de l'héritier déchu du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, lors de leurs visites en France, c'était quelque chose que le captif ne pouvait s'expliquer. Surtout que ledit héritier ne semblait pas particulièrement malheureux ou acculé : il n'avait du fuyard qu'un statut accolé à son nom, sur les avis de recherche qui fleurissaient sur les murs de Londres.

— J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour être venu te perdre dans ce coin et me forcer à t'héberger dans mon trou pourri.

En fait de trou pourri, Draco Malfoy avait investi un petit pavillon en plein cœur de la France. Meublé avec goût et style, il était bien loin d'être aussi modeste qu'il le prétendait. Conscient de faire preuve de mauvaise foi – il n'était pas malheureux dans la nouvelle vie qu'il s'était inventée depuis deux ans – Draco poussa un soupir exagéré.

— Quand je pense que j'avais réussi à me faire discret… Tu as conscience que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, suinta Smith entre ses dents.

Ce que Malfoy ignorait, par contre, c'est que Zacharias n'avait pas peur de la mort. Pas de celle qui pouvait jaillir de la baguette d'un simple rebelle. Il avait bien trop conscience de ce que pouvait faire le Maître des cadavres, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'un simple décès ne suffirait pas à arrêter Voldemort s'il voulait le faire souffrir. Le fait d'avoir été capturé était déjà trop pour un Reliquaire comme lui. Qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise, il souffrirait mille morts.

La porte de l'endroit où il se trouvait s'ouvrit et il put distinguer dans la pénombre une volée de marches. Sans doute était-il dans une cave. Longdubat s'approcha, posant devant lui une assiette de soupe avec une paille.

— Hey, s'exclama Malfoy, mon hospitalité a ses limites, c'est mon potage, ça ! Affame-le, plutôt.

— Ça ne servirait à rien, il ne parlera pas plus. Pas vrai, Smith ? Tu ne me diras pas où il est ?

Où était quoi ? Malfoy n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il observa attentivement les réactions de Smith, qui semblait presque avoir oublié qu'il était là. Le visage devenu pâle, les mains tremblantes qui faisaient cliqueter ses chaînes, le Mangemort paraissait plus terrifié. Longdubat se déplaça légèrement.

— Si tes réponses me satisfont, Smith, je pourrais faire en sorte que ton Maître ne te fasse pas souffrir.

— C'est impossible, siffla le prisonnier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vaincu la Mort. Il me tuera. P… P… Plusieurs fois.

Draco esquissa un sourire devant l'humour. C'était rare qu'un Mangemort fasse preuve d'autant de sens de la répartie quand il était fait prisonnier. Il tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor pour échanger un regard amusé avec lui et fut surpris de constater que Neville ne souriait pas. Il eut l'air plus grave encore et Draco s'étonna une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Longdubat le raté pourrait possiblement devenir un être charismatique. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas possible.

— Je t'offrirai une protection, Smith.

— Ça ne suffira pas !

Une note hystérique vibrait dans la voix du Mangemort alors qu'il fixait son bras gauche où s'étalait la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle le brûlait horriblement. Le Maître savait qu'il avait été pris. Ça allait être une boucherie. Soit il révélait tout ce qu'il savait et il mourrait, soit il ne disait rien et il mourrait. Le choix de sa fidélité allait être crucial, décisif. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait être fidèle à Voldemort ou tout avouer à propos de la Relique dont il avait la charge. Finalement, il céda.

— Montmartre ! C'est à Montmartre que ça se passe !

— _Avada Kedavra_.

La lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Neville dans un éclat morbide, choquant Draco qui sentit le sang déserter son visage. La formule de mort avait été prononcée d'un ton si placide ! Même si lui avait failli lancer le même sort au Mangemort, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait pu être capable de faire autre chose que l'assommer. Il ne comprenait pas non plus l'air soulagé de Smith, qui mourut dans un soupir, alors que Neville levait sa baguette, repoussant Malfoy de son bras.

— Reste pas là. L'odeur risque de te faire vomir.

Paralysé, l'ancien Serpentard regarda le corps du Mangemort s'embraser dans un Feudaymon parfaitement maîtrisé. Il ne resta rapidement plus rien qu'un tas de cendres et une odeur de chair grillée qui flottait, écœurante. Nauséeux, Malfoy sortit doucement de la cave où était enfermé le Mangemort pour remonter à l'étage, se tenant au mur. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que l'assassin allait faire de son chef-d'œuvre : la mort le dégoûtait, quels que fussent les idéaux dont elle se drapait.

* * *

><p>Les questions pleuvaient. Elles fusaient, se hâtaient sur les lèvres de Draco, comme si ces deux années sans contact avec la magie avaient besoin de mots pour disparaître.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ? »

« Smith était un Mangemort spécial, mais c'est quoi un Reliquaire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i Montmartre ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu réussi à outrepasser l'annihilateur de magie ? »

« Pourquoi l'avoir tué alors que tu lui promettais une protection ? »

« Pourquoi un Feudaymon ? »

« Pourquoi toi ? » et finalement, la pire de toutes, « mais où est Potter ? »

Dans un soupir, Neville invita le Serpentard à s'asseoir, et celui-ci déclina sans même penser à s'insurger. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il était chez lui. Son univers propret, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à bâtir, s'était effondré par un simple sifflement, le bruit d'une flamme qui s'embrase. Il retint une nouvelle nausée et se laissa finalement tomber dans son fauteuil préféré en fixant Neville, qui exhala.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Malfoy ?

— Tout ! Rien… Je ne sais pas… Que fait l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Neville ricana un peu en entendant la naïve question du Serpentard.

— Pose-moi une question plus réaliste, Malfoy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si bête…

Piqué au vif, Draco oublia sa nausée et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pour braquer un regard dur sur l'ancien perdant de Gryffondor. Il l'examina quelques secondes et sa lèvre inférieure se retroussa en un masque de mépris qui, il le savait, ne trompait personne.

Peu impressionné, Neville attrapa le whisky de Draco et s'en servit une large rasade dans un verre en cristal de Limoges.

— Pour faire simple, expliqua le résistant, Tu-Sais-Qui a trouvé le moyen de se prémunir de la mort.

— Oh fantastique, jappa Draco une fois qu'il eut dépassé le choc de cette annonce. Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles dans le genre ?

Neville laissa un petit rire lui échapper. L'ironie de Malfoy aurait été presque rafraîchissante si la situation n'avait pas été si alarmante.

— Il a confié certaines Reliques à des Mangemorts en particulier, les Reliquaires. Je suis chargé par notre chef de récupérer ces reliques et de trouver un moyen de les détruire. Toutefois, découvrir l'identité des Reliquaires est loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Malfoy était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il semblait retenir ses mains de trembler et il ferma les paupières, pour espérer contrôler sa voix.

— Et que se passera-t-il, après ? Quand tu auras détruit tout ça ?

— On pourra tuer Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin, Harry pourra le tuer, vu que c'est la prophétie.

— Dit comme ça, ça a l'air presque simple. C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

— Harry Potter a disparu.

Le choc se renouvela pour Draco. Il s'était éloigné de la magie depuis tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience que la situation était si perdue. Et pourtant, Longdubat n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec les nouvelles tout juste bonnes à donner envie de se pendre.

— L'Ordre du Phénix a disparu.

— Alors pour qui bosses-tu ?

Neville se fendit d'un sourire. Il bossait pour une idée. Il luttait pour un monde meilleur, pour pouvoir arrêter de trembler. Ils étaient un, ils étaient cents. Ils surgissaient de partout, le jour, la nuit. Ils se multipliaient et gagnaient du terrain, pour faire se coucher le soleil rouge du règne de Voldemort. Ils étaient un, ils étaient cents.

— Nous sommes les Ombres.

D'un geste de la main, le blond écarta la tension dramatique, refusant d'avouer que ces quelques mots avaient fait naître un peu d'espoir en lui. Parce qu'il aimait sa vie parmi les moldus. Il l'avait choisie par dépit, mais à présent, il ne se voyait pas retourner dans le monde magique. C'est donc presque malgré lui qu'il laissa échapper quelque chose, des mots qu'il aurait aimé avoir le courage de prononcer avant la Chute.

— Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi, Longdubat. Donne-moi un moyen de contacter ton chef.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre…<em>

_Et voici pour ce premier duo, qu'on retrouvera plus tard, peut-être dans les alentours de Montmartre, peut-être ailleurs. Rendez-vous pour un prochain chapitre avec la présentation d'un autre duo !_


End file.
